Losing Faith
by Miss-Mickey-Mouse
Summary: First in EM&EM series      Will Monica lose faith in God when she meets her next assignment.


_Full Summary:_

_What if Monica started wondering if God really loved his children? That's exactly what happens when Monica's next assignment is a pair of 4 year old twin girls. She starts to care for them deeply and her faith gets put to the test when their older brothers die on their birthday. The same date that 4 years ago killed their mother. Monica wonders if God realises he is taking away everyone that ever cared about the girls. Monica's emotions really burst out when the only person left to care about them turns his head the other way and completely abandons them._

**Losing Faith**

**By: Mickey Mouse**

**CHAPTER 1: Next Assignment.**

"Tess... Could you please just tell me what my next assignment is!" Monica exclaims with an impatient tone.

"All in time Angel girl, all in time." Monica's wise mentor Tess states as she keeps driving along the gravel road.

Monica gives a small impatient groan and Tess starts to laugh. "Angel girl... You have to be patient."

Monica nods. "I know but its just difficult... I want to know my next assignment sooner so I can help them sooner."

Tess gives an agreeing glance. "That seems fair... Alright Angel girl, the waits nearly over. Come on follow me."

Tess and Monica get out of the car infront of a huge building. Monica follows her friend into the building and keeps looking around for any clue of her next assignment. They walk up to the receptionist desk.

"Oh, hello Tess." The receptionist exclaims happily.

"Hello Margaret. I heard that your company needs more Nanny's." Tess says smiling.

"Oh yes... Um I'm assuming this is the Nanny that had their resume faxed here." Margaret started and Tess nodded.

"Yes... Yes, her names Monica." Tess told the receptionist as Monica stood brick still.

The receptionist grabbed the folder and started leafing through. "Tess she has a pretty interesting background but we dont have a family that needs that kind of care." Margaret kept leafing through folders. "Except one."

Monica looked at Tess who winked and mouthed 'Your next assignment' "Yes so who is it?" Monica asked this time.

"Uhm.. Well its a difficult job. There are 2 kids you'd be mainly taking care off. Also we have sent atleast 5 other nanny's to them but each one come back saying they can't do it... It might not be the best family for you to start with. We do have another..."

Monica quickly interupted. "I think I can do the difficult family."

Margaret, as she was known raised her eyebrows. "Very well then... Heres your papers. You can start whenever."

Monica took the folder as Tess started to leave. "Thank you so much." Monica said as her and Tess left the building. They got into Tess's car and Tess started driving. "Tess are you going to tell me why this particular family needs help." She asked leafing through the file finding nothing wrong.

"I'll let you observe instead. We're going to meet the children." Tess told Monica as they pulled into a driveway. "Or rather your going to meet the children." She gave Monica directions to the house. "Be careful with my car." Tess warned getting out.

Monica nodded as she started driving. She drove for a few minutes until she saw the right street. Noticing that number 56 was the first number she easily pulled into the driveway. Before she could get out of her car a young man maybe no older then 15 came over to the car.

"Hello... How can I help you." He asked Monica with a sheepish grin.

"Uhm... Im the new nanny... I wanted to meet the children before I started working tomorow." Monica said taking her sunglasses off.

"Oh... Okay let me get my brother. DANNY!" He yelled out to the backyard.

All the sudden a 22 year old man ran out of the yard. "What is it Ryan?" He asked when he noticed Monica. "Oh hello." He smiled. pushing his hair back to look cooler.

"Stop flirting Danny she's Em and Em's new nanny." Ryan laughed.

All the sudden Monica interupted. "M&M's... Im a nanny to candy?" She asked bewildered.

Both Danny and Ryan laughed. "No not at all... Our sisters there names are Emily and Emma so instead of saying both their names when we talk about them we say Em and Em." Danny explained while Ryan went into the backyard. "Come inside. You'll meet them in a moment."

Monica got out of Tess's car and locked it while following Danny inside.

Monica and Danny sat at the table just talking.

"We're here." Ryan exclaimed as the door opened.

Okay I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger because I have to go.


End file.
